Bloatware
Bloatware are morbidly obese Programs' '''who take up much more data than what they need to function, reducing their usefulness. Lorewise, they are often rude and don't like having their flaws called out (a notable outlier is Bloaty). Also lorewise, they tend to be homeless or poor, often both at the same time. Due to this, they tend to reside in the abandoned areas of computers. Additionally, Programs can become Bloatware if they consume too much food too often. Databrawl Battle Zone In the Battle Zone, Bloatware have 750HP. Ironically, they cannot consume food to regain health, and instead rely on Princess RAMs and Passionwall Security' '''units (Which are upgraded Firewalls with a Canister that heals Friendlies by 10 HP per second) to heal. They are also very slow, and have a hard time running away from enemies. Upon death, Bloatware drop Bloat Blobs which can be used by Corruptions. When used, it will spawn food. If the Bloat Blob has eyes on it, it will spawn a Program Heart on its third and final use, which is useful for a last wind fight. Bloatware are obtained through Rare Spawns. Weapons/Abilities * Bloatware are capable of spawning food like Program Chubbs and Software, but the food is uncontrollably spawned from their bodies at random intervals and has a chance of being Special Food. Special Foods are golden instead of the usual green color, and they heal much more compared to normal food. These Special Foods are: Personal Data Pizza, Triple Data Burger, and Rotisserie Data Chicken. (In Roleplay, you can manually spawn the food, but it is launched in a different direction each time.) * Bloatware have "Flubber Clubbers" and they deal small to a minimum damage , which is just their giant hands. Bloatware can punch people with their Flubber Clubbers, and this launches their targets a short distance. * Bloatware have knockback resistance from Mine blasts. Variants * Lesser Bloatware * Bloatware * Giga Bloatware Alternate Types * Pretty (Presumably) * Shy (Presumably) * Default * Love (Presumably) * Utopia * Hollow * Christmas Notable Bloatware * Bloaty * Hunger Demon * WOKEWare Trivia * DuncanDunclub, the creator of this behemoth, has stated a clear disliking for Bloatware, as he believes they are useless blobs that are to be thrown out of the computer. Basically, they are a waste of space. * Bloatware are often picked on by players and the community at large. They are almost always targeted due to their inherent food spawning ability and the fact that they drop Bloat Blobs (a item that spawns food 3 times before it vanishes) when they die. * A running joke in the community is that of the Bloatware requiring soup, originating from a comic strip made by kyomaku. **The strip also featured Chef Cookware. * In the Battle Zone, Bloat Blobs with eyes may occasionally say "Hi!" when pulled out for use. * During Databrawl's 2019 Christmas Event, the appearance of Bloatware changed whereas they were given the clothes of the famous Santa Claus, complete with a white beard. This version of Bloatware, called "Santa Bloatware", became a Badge-Earned character in Databrawl Roleplay on December 24, 2019. * The Bloat Blobs dropped via killing a Bloatware or a Lesser Bloatware can actually be a different color depending on the color of the Bloat or Lesser Bloat killed, this doesn’t affect their Heart color however. * When Bloatware were first added to Databrawl's Test Version, they had 1000HP, could move faster, could attack faster (but could not fling opponents), could consume food to heal, and were actually threatening in combat. Additionally, there could be multiple Bloatware on the battlefield at once, increasing how threatening they were. However, they did not drop Bloat Blobs upon death. * Bloatware were originally Token-earnable characters, but became Rare Spawns at some point in 2020. More Images Bloatware-0.png|Bloatware Character Icon used in Databrawl Roleplay. RobloxScreenShot20191227 203143320 (SANTA BLOATWARE).png|Santa Bloatware from the 2019 Christmas Event. Unknown (1-22-2019 bloat blob initial concept).png|Concept art of Bloat Blobs drawn by DuncanDunclub. Dates back to January 22, 2019. Unknown (1-22-2019 bloat blob initial concept)(2).png|DuncanDunclub's concept illustration of a Malware holding a Bloat Blob. Unknown (1-22-2019 bloat blob initial concept)(3).png|DuncanDunclub's concept illustration of a Malware killing a Bloat Blob and obtaining its Program Heart. Unknown (12-16-2018 captured bloatware).png|Captured Bloatware concept art drawn by DuncanDunclub, which dates back to December 16, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Rare Spawn